Digimon : Double Trouble
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: DISCONTINUED Daisuke was hotheaded from time to time, but now he's more mature and has found new miracles about him, and he plans to use it against the new evil.DAIKARI DISCONTINUED
1. Runaway, the appearance of a new warrior

Digimon: Miraculous Daggers  
Chapter One: Digimon Disaster  
  
It was another boring summer day in odaiba japan, the digidestined still had 2 more years to graduate from highschool, and Tai had successfully got into a college close to their apartment. Ken had moved from Tamachi into Odaiba and went to Odaiba High with the other digidestined, both Ken and Yolei were now a couple and had only 1 year of highschool left until they graduated.  
  
Takeru's parents haven't gotten back together, but Yamato still spends a lot of time with Takeru especially since Takeru was attending Odaiba high with the others too. Joe graduated from College and was working as a doctor in the nursing office at Odaiba high as a trainee. Mimi moved back from America and was now currently dating Matt as Sora and Tai were now a couple too. Iori was still in middle school and was now in grade 8. He actually managed to grow a couple of inches, but was still the shortest in his class, although still as mature as ever; he managed to grow a bit humorous and relaxed.  
  
The rest of the Older digidestined were now either attending College, or graduated and are now looking for a career. The younger ones were still attending high school, and Cody was in middle school.  
  
Now, as for Daisuke, he was still after Kari. He never got over her and was still hoping to be able to be with her. But everyone only presumed that this was a little childhood crush that he had on her, everyone except Tai, although he kept his thoughts to himself. Now we get to the part with Daisuke that is where this story really begins.  
  
"Davis! Shutup! You're always so hard headed, why don't you ever think about anyone else for once! I can't believe you did that! You weren't thinking at all!" Yolei fumed with anger at Davis. "Yolei calm down for once!" Kari cried out holding Yolei back from hitting Davis. They were currently in the digital world attending a terrible disease that was causing thousands of digimon to be corrupted and turn viral, and hostile against anyone who came close to them. Davis glared at Yolei "I did what I had to! You can't understand there was no other cure for this! It was so contagious, what would you rather have, getting more digimon infected!? Or have all the digimon who have the disease die so that they don't spread the disease!" Yolei was taken aback a bit, but she didn't care. Davis glared at Yolei. Just then Kari just slapped Davis, "Davis How could you! Maybe we could had found a cure to this! You didn't half to have imperialdramon destroy all those digimon! Think of how careless you were!"  
  
Davis held his cheek as a burning sensation flowed to where he was slapped. His eyes started tearing up, "FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT THEN?! I QUIT!" With that Davis was off. On the way, he threw the goggles of the former leader of the older digidestined into a tree, shattering them.  
  
He walked up to the TV and took the digi-port back to the real world.  
  
~~~~~~~Kari's POV~~~~~~  
  
I and the other digidestined just stood in shock, Davis just quit being a digidestined. Did he really mean it? Yolei grumbled and yelled out in frustration "That hot headed jerk! He'll be back, he would never quit the digidestined." With that, Yolei stomped off and teleported back to the real world as did we following after her.  
  
Davis lied on his bed crying. Demi-veemon jumped up beside Davis. "Davish.." Demi-vemon looked worried at his partner. He just said he would quit. Did he really mean that? Demi-Veemon wasn't sure. Davis hardly ever did lie. And he wasn't as hot headed as everyone thought he was, neither stupid. Davis actually hid all his talents ecept for in soccer.  
  
Demi-veemon always wondered why Davis hid them. Davis always had beautiful writing, he was actually quite smart too, and more mature then anyone thought. Davis looked at Demi-veemon as he slightly hugged him "demi- veemon..can you promise me something?" Demi-Veemon nodded, of course he would, Davis was his partner and best friend, he would do almost ANYTHING for him.Well other then letting Davis munch down on his own food.  
  
"Demi-Veemon..Promise me you'll always be here, through thick and thin you'll be by my side. My friend and my partner, side by side with me. Can you promise me that?" Demi-Veemon nodded "Of course Davish..Your my best friend in the whole wide digital and real world!" Davis smiled "Hey Demi- Veemon, wanna come wit-" just when Davis was about to finish his sentence his D-terminal beeped. He opened it as the message read:  
  
Daisuke motomiya,  
  
I know that you are depressed, and this might not be the right time to message you. But this cannot wait. If you want to find out more about this, come to the digital world in Azulongmon's plateau.t I will await for you there, there is something I think you might be interested in.  
  
Sincerely, Genai.  
  
"Huh?" Davis wondered in curiosity. Why would Genai contact him and not Izzy.Oh well, he'd half to find out anyways. "C'mon Demi-Veemon we're going to meet Genai in the digital world!" Demi-Veemon squeeled in delight as he jumped into my arms. We left through the digi-port into the digital world.  
  
Davis and Veemon walked through the mountainous regions of Azulongmon's fortress. They finnaly found the giant castle where Azulongmon lie. They walked up to the front doors looking up at the doors immense size. "It's big isn't it Davis?" Davis jumped back in surprise looking at the young age of Genai. "Gennai! I didn't see you there!"  
  
Gennai nodded. "It has been a while has it not young digidestined?" Davis nodded. "Come in Daisuke, me and the four guardians of the digital world would like to speak to you and Veemon." Davis followed Gennai throught the giant chambers leading towards one giant chamber where the other four guardians lay. "Welcome Daisuke, we are grateful that you have come." Azulongmon said, his voice as strong as ever. Ebonwumon's left head started to speak "Daisuke, we have come to show some manuscripts we have found.  
  
Gennai handed a manuscript to Davis to read. Davis completed reading it in a manner of seconds and his eyes widened in shock "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he cried out in surprise. The four guardians nodded "This I never expected." Azulongmon spoke up, "Davis, it has come to our attention that a new evil has come forth. We have discovered that it was this evil was the evil that spreaded that horrid disease.  
  
Therefore, we have to awaken you in order to destroy them. Veemon shall be able to help too. Daisuke, promise only to use this help others?" Davis nodded. "Alright then, it is time to begin your training. We shall awaken your powers now, after that we will begin the training. For some, it can take up to weeks, and even months. But for you this shall take only one day." Daisuke comprehended and walked up to Azulongmon and the others and closed his eyes. Veemon as well came up and closed his eyes.  
  
Daisuke and Veemon started emitting a blue, orange, and golden glow. Each colour had a shape of a crest inside. Inside the blue, was the Symbol of Friendship, in the Orange, there was The Symbol Of Courage, and in the Golden was The Symbol Of Miracles. Daisuke had a warm feeling flowing throughout his body. But a terrible heat came up and he started screeming in pain.  
  
Chiu Chowmon (A/N: I don't know how to spell his name) started panicking "What is happening to him!?" Nobody knew, it never mentioned this in the manuscripts, had they done something wrong? The night sky appeared and the moon's rays directed on one, and only one thing; Daisuke.  
  
Finnaly Daisuke stopped screaming, as he and Veemon fell into unconsiousness.  
  
The next morning Daisuke awoke in his bed room with a new feeling of power surging throughout him. He remember yesterday, the fight with the digidestined, destroying those digimon, and finally the ritual. Daisuke frowned, he was going to run away.  
  
Veemon woke up, he had some kind of tingly feeling throughout him as he sensed everything that Daisuke felt, he knew what was going to happen. And as he promised, he would stick with Daisuke no matter what.  
  
Daisuke wrote a note to his parents saying that it was not there fault that he was leaving, but it was his destiny to be alone.  
  
Mr and Mrs Motomiya suddenly woke up as they heard a terrifying scream coming from inside the hallway, they jumped from their bed and out the door to see Jun shaking slightly holding a note in her hands.  
  
"J.Jun.What's the matter dear?" Asked Mrs. Motomiya taking the note from her trembling hands. Her eyes widened in sheer shock as she fainted as well as Jun. Mr. Motomiya looked at the note reading it, he was shocked. He felt slightly dizzy, as everything went black and he collapsed.  
  
~~~~Tai's POV~~~~  
  
I was worried. Davis had always been so cheerful, he could never be so mad. But, seeing yesterday, he was determined on finding out why Davis said what he did. When Kari told Tai everything that happened, he was shocked, shocked that Davis would actually quit the digidestined.  
  
I was on my way up the stairs to the Motomiya apartment. I heard a scream. I rushed upstairs with Agumon prepairing for any thing that was supposed to happen, I saw the door open. I busted the door open ready to face anyone that was there. Nobody was there. I saw the Motomiya family, everyone except Daisuke lying unconscious on the floor. Wait a minute, where was Daisuke? I grabbed a note from Mr. Motomiya's note, my eyes widened in shock. "Davis.Why?"  
  
I took care of the Motomiya family until they woke up, then I left to call the others up for a meeting.  
  
It was 9:00PM and everyone made it to the meeting. They were all talking about why they had to have this meeting so suddenly. I rose my voice hushing them up. "Greetings fellow digidestined, I know that I have called this meeting so suddenly, but this is an important matter that has happened." Cody spoke up "Why isn't Davis here?" Yolei rolled her eyes "He's probably late again knowing him, he'll probably arrive when the meeting finnaly ends." Tai once again stated speaking "This meeting is about Davis." Everyone quieted down as curiosity popped within their minds.  
  
"Today, I was on my way to the Motomiya apartment to speak with Davis, when I heard a scream come within their room. I opened the door, and to my shock, I found the Motomiya family, everyone except Davis unconscious on the floor. I didn't find Davis anywhere. I saw a note in Mr. Motomiya's hand and I read it, it's what shocked me the most. I laid them down and took care of them for a little while. This here is the note I found, pass it around." Tai passed the note down to everyone and what was there shocked them all, it was saying about, how he quit the digidestined, and how he was running away from home.  
  
"There was one weird thing though." Tai said. Everyone looked up. Sora passed Tai the note back as he took it. He aimed the note into the night sky as the moon's ray shined upon it. What shocked everyone was that there was the symbol of a moon and the crest of Miracles infused on it glowing a blue and golden colour. "Prodigious! How interesting." Just then, a earthquake suddenly erupted "What was that?!" A fireball flew out of the sky as an empty building collapsed.  
  
"Dark heart crusher!" Waru monzaemon released a form attached to a rope at a building causing it to collapse.  
  
"It's Waru Monzaemon! The mega form of Monzaemon! And he's viral too!" Tai shouted to the younger kids "Make your digimon digivolve! Our digimon are in the digi world!" "Right!" They shouted  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to.Digmon! The drills of Knowledge!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to.Shurimon! The Warrior of sincerity!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to.Pegasusmon! The flying hope!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to.Nefertimon, the angel of light!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"How about my ninja stars to attack!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Rosetta stone!"  
  
The attack had no affect on him. "Ha! Pitiful digimon! You think you can stop me?" Waru monzaemon brought up his fist swatting the armor digimon back making them de-digivolve to their rookie forms "Im sorry.He was too strong.."  
  
A blue scally dragn with white wings like ex-veemons, and a small body like veemon's but scally came out of no where and flew in the air directing towards Waru Monzaemon "Static Blizzard!" The dragon shot out of it's mouth a blizzard of snow with electricity flying around it as it hit Waru Monzaemon deleting him  
  
"How Can I Be Defeated by the likes of you.Long live my master!" Were his last words before his data was completely deleted. The digidestined stood in shock at what just happened "W.What is that thing?" Stammered Tk as he stared at the blue dragon just standing on a building. Yolei tried to scan him on her D-tector but found no name for it, no attacks, just a picture and what type it was. Vaccine. Something came flying in the direction of the moon as the Dragon digimon came flying behind it onto the ground.  
  
The mysterious being was wearing completely white garments with what looked like white ballet shoes without the ribbons. "Hailermon, a job well done." He complimented the digimon patting it on the head.  
  
Tai came up to him. "Who are you?" He asked, thinking he would get an answer. The mysterious being in white garments looked at Tai "That is none of your concern Taichi Kamiya." Taichi jumped back in surprise "How do you know my name?!" Tai threw a puncj at the being but the mysterious being just dodged it and tripped Tai with hardly budging.  
  
"For now, you may call me Miraculous AngeMan" The the group stared in disbelief. Ange.Man?  
  
The being smirked as he spread some wings that looked like angel wing growing out of his back. He looked at the group to find their jaws hanging on the ground. "H.How did you." The mysterious 'Miraculous AngeMan just smirked and flew off with Hailermon without another word. Izzy started typing on his laptop "Im going to have a talk with Gennai about this."  
  
Wow! Things have had a real turn out of events! Why did Davis run away, and who is that mysterious 'Miraculous AngeMan' and his partner? Find out next time on, Digimon, digital monsters! 


	2. A New Miracle Ability

(A/N: Yes, I know everyone. Your thinking that im copying EndGame:02 but im not, this is actually kind of different. The thing is, your in for a total surprise and things don't turn out the way you think they do. This kind of has a small detail to the Davis in EndGame02, but this has a major different plot, including something about Davis.)  
  
Last time, on digimon, digital monsters. Davis ran away because of his friends. After a while, a wild digimon appeared and the digidestined failed to send it back to the digital world. The weird thing was, a mysterious warrior and a blue digimon appeared and seemed to have fought off the creature.  
  
Digimon: Miraculous Daggers Chapter A New Miracle Ability.  
  
A figure moving stealthily in the moonlight was running across the buildings as it disappeared in a flash. It arrived in some kind of uknown location in the digital world. A blue dragon like digimon came up to the figure as did a white and orange-brownish bat pig like digimon came up. "How can we serve you master?" said the blue dragon.  
  
The bat-pig like digimon stuttered as it speaked it's words "H-How could you do this.Why T...Master? Why?" The figure in the white cloak glared at it's servent Patamon. "Patamon! This is none of your business. I must get my revenge on that stupid goggle-freak boy named Davis!" Patamon glared "So by corrupting this Davis's digimon and turning him onto our side will help?!" The cloaked figure removed his cloak. "Yes, and I have very vital plans too. I must make sure that Davis never unlocks the power of his D3! Or else everything will fall upon me once again!"  
  
The figure walked away to check on his master computer, looking at the screens he looked at two certain digimon running away from a band of his minions of his RedVeggiemon  
  
***  
  
"Try my hot chili pepper!" The RedVeggiemon released it's powerful attack getting closer and closer to the two digimon who were running away, weakened from their previous fight with a dark tyrannomon. "V-Nova blast!" One of the running digimon released it's attack onto the Red Veggiemon destroying a small portion of their group. "You will pay for that traitor! Feel our wrath!" The leader released his red vines flinging them onto Veedramon, he slammed him into the ground as the other digimon widened his eyes in fear.  
  
"No! I won't let this happen! It's time that I digivolve!" A bright golden light surrounded it's body as the second digimon began to change into the form of a great fierce lion. "Leomon digivolve to SaberLeomon!" "What?!" the Red-Veggiemon looked in disbelief at the digimon. "But how can you digivolve like that without a digidestined?!"  
  
Saberleomon smirked as he let a fiersome growl causing the Red Veggiemon to stumble back and release Veedramon. "Are you okay, my friend?" The veedramon nodded as they combined their attacks together and destroyed the last of the Red-Veggiemon. They both cheered as the SaberLeomon reverted back into Leomon. Leomon perked up his ears "What is that I hear? I hear.I hear a boy. Veedramon, Let us go to where I hear the cry of a defenceless boy."  
  
The two digimon ran towards the source of the sound. They looked as they came into a clearing seeing about 4 Gotsumon carrying a boy tied up. "Tai!" The Leomon looked in disbelief at the goggle haired boy. "Wait.That's not Tai! But still, my instincts tell me that this boy is a digidestined." "Fist of the beast king!" "V-Nova blast!" They both released their attacks close to the grounds making the Gotsumon drop the goggle haired boy and run off.  
  
"Digidestined, how is it you are captured by mere Gotsumon? Where is your digimon partner?" Tears welled up in the digidestined's eyes. "H-He." The goggle haired boy collapsed on the floor sobbing. "Fear not, young one. For you do not half to tell us yet. When the time comes, you will be ready and willing to tell us, do not worry. We shall take care of you until then. Let me take you to a friend of mine."  
  
Leomon lifted Davis onto his shoulders and he and Veedramon set off to the sea.  
  
******* Kari sighed as she and the gang of the new and older digidestined meet up in the park for a meeting. Izzy was the first to speak up "Has anyone got any information on that digimon or person from yesterday?" Everyone shaked their heads and sighed. Izzy started to speak once more. "Well, yesterday I talked to Gennai about this and he said he didn't have a clue about the digidestined OR the mysterious figure. I know he's keeping something from us that he doesn't want to find out. But I just don't know what."  
  
Kari now stood up "Has anyone any idea about Davis" Once again, everyone shaked their heads. Tai started to speak up "I have an idea everyone. How about all of us go to the digiworld and we all search for Davis?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, we should probably keep looking and stay in the digiworld just incase. So everyone tell your parents we're going on a camping trip. Got that?" Everyone once again nodded and set off to talk to their parents and get ready and prepared for the journey.  
  
*********  
  
Davis awoke, he found himself in one of those old Japanese styled houses. He looked around and found it to be very beautiful. He opened one of the biggest doors and found the walls to be the sea, filled with fish swimming around. The weird thing was, there were pretzels there, and the fish were eating them "What else do you expect them to eat, bubbles?" Davis jumped back in realization that there was a young man. "Gennai!" He looked to two digimon beside him. He heard Tai and the others tell tales about a Leomon that had once saved them on File Island.  
  
But Davis had never heard of any Veedramon. "Greetings, Davis. My name is Leomon. It is an honour to meet you." Leomon extended his giant paw and shook Davis's hand. Then Veedramon grinned and shook his hand eagerly, his words litteraly bounced of his tongue "Hi! Im Veedramon and im a big fan of yours, me and my bretheren have a fan club for you and everthing! This is like such an honour! Can you sign my paw please?" The Veedramon seemed like a giddy little girl, but Davis admired his appreciation. He signed his paw carefully not to stab himself with his claw while doing so.  
  
Gennai all of a sudden spoke up "Davis, where is Veemon?" Davis frowned. He knew he'd have to answer this question sooner or later. "While I was in the digiworld. Something happened to my D3, it started to beep and the screen flashed golden while I was resting in this temple. A flash appeared and there, instead of Veemon was standing a different digimon then I've ever known. But from the readings on my D-terminal, it was pretty powerful for the average rookie. When I scanned it, it said it's name was; Hailermon, when we went to sleep that night, a earthquake appeared. And then this mysterious being guy appeared. He said his name was AngeMan and he flew off with DraVeemon."  
  
Gennai put his hand to his chin "AngeMan? But that's who the digidestined mentioned about in their battle yesterday, and the digimon that he called Hailermon. The thing is, the other digidestined's D3's and Digivices couldn't pick up any data on it." Davis blinked "I guess since 'Hailermon' is my digimon, only I have the data on it. Maybe it's a new digimon yet to be discovered." Gennai once again pondered.  
  
"Actually! I think I know of this, it is said in one of the hieroglyphs, that a Digidestineds digimon can be channeled by the power of emotions.The thing is, I never understood this. But I now understand. Veemon only changed shape because your emotions have drained into him."  
  
Davis once again blinked "perhaps so." Gennai once again smiled "Davis, I never mentioned this to the other digidestined before. But I think you can control other digimon and make them digivolve as well, even if it's not Veemon - I mean Hailermon." Davis's eyes widened in surprise "really?! How?!" Gennai smiled "In one of the manuscripts, it said that the bearer of miracles had the power to control other digimon. By using their emotions to master the digimon. It can digivolve with the help of the D3, although it won't be at full power of it's digivolved form by the D3 because it's not the digidestineds original partner, it's power will still be increased tremendously."  
  
Davis grinned "That's so sweet!" Gennai nodded. "although Davis, be careful with what I have told you, this can also prove to be dangerous too. Your bond with the digimon have to be strong. Otherwise the digimon might dark Digivolve. So be careful."  
  
Davis nodded understanding.  
  
*******  
  
All the digidestined once more gathered in the computer lab with supplies, sleeping bags, tents, flashlights, matches, food.. Etc.. They were going to spend a week looking for Davis in the digital world. They decided to start on the island closest to Gennai's house. They chose the plains and went through, the older kids met up with their digimon there.  
  
They continued walking not finding a trace of Davis, nothing. Just then they heard an explosion and screams coming from a nearby digimon village. The digidestined quickly flew there with their respective digimon in time to see a bunch of Gotsumon attacking a Koromon Village. A Koromon stood up to the Gostumon "Leave us alone you big bullies!" The Gotsumon were just about to release their attack when Koromon was grabbed out of the way before they could hit the Koromon.  
  
When the digidestined and digimon looked, they gasped in horror as they saw dark rings on them. Ken backed away in fear "I.I thought I destroyed them all! And with my base not w-working anymore.How can they still operate?! We even already destroyed the dark spires!" Yolei comforted Ken as they looked to see a dark tower close by. Halsemon flew up to the dark tower "Tempest WING!" Halsemon released a beam of red light from his metallic wings as the Dark tower was destroyed. The gotsumon were free of the dark rings and left.  
  
A koromon jumped up to Yolei and cuddled her leg "Thank you for saving our village! Please come join us for dinner!" "alright!" said everyone.  
  
"Ewwwwww!" Said Yolei when she tasted the food. Everyone giggled, it was just like the time that the older kids and Tk were at the Yokomon village and they had to eat the food from the Yokomon.  
  
Kari asked a Koromon "Have you seen a boy with goggles here and a flame design jacket lately?" The Koromon nodded and replied "We saw him here about a couple of hours ago being carried by those Gotsumon, but we've heard that they were rescued by two digimon. Kari nodded and thanked the Koromon.  
  
The digidestined thanked the Koromon for dinner and exchanged good-byes as they set off towards the direction that Koromon pointed at.With his ears.  
Well, the digidestined are on the right track of finding Davis. Davis has found out a secret from Gennai, but will he able to control his emotions in order to get others to digivolve? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital monsters. 


	3. Thoughts Can Lead Into Darkness

Last time, on digimon, digital monsters. Davis was rescued by Leomon and Veedramon and taken to Gennai's house, Davis learned from Gennai that he was able to make other digimon digivolve, even if he wasn't their partner. Hikari and the digidestined group left the real world to the digiworld in search of Davis, they found a Koromon village under attack and saved them.  
  
Digimon: Miraculous Daggers Chapter 3: Thoughts can lead us into darkness.  
  
~Hikari's POV~  
  
It's been two days, two days since we've left the real world in search of Davis. From time to time, we pick up his signal, but with a different digimon, they're moving away. Strange, It's weird how Davis is trying to avoid us, for some reason I can't keep my mind off him. Could it be that I really like him, even though all that time he flirted with me, causing it to be very annoying? No. It can't be, I love TK..Right? Im so confused..  
  
And who was that 'Miraculous AngeMan?' And why were those Koromon under attack? And since when did the dark rings start working again? So many questions.. Im so confused. What's going to happen next? Tai losing his hair? Ha! That'd be the day.  
  
We're now on server, following some weird signals coming from the far east. Perhaps we'll find Davis there? Why do I keep thinking about him?! It's so odd for me to think of this....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kari?" Kari snapped out of her thoughts as TK spoke up "Huh? What? Are we under attack?" TK shaked his head "No.I was just wondering if something was wrong, you look stressed." Kari faked a smile, but her eyes showed her depression. "No, im alright TK. No need to worry! C'mon! Let's find Davis!" The team moved up towards a clearing with a sparkling lake. Tai spoke up "Let's take a break, I'll make a fire, Matt, Joe, and Gomamon will fish, the digimon will find food, and the others can set up camp." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
Im terribly worried, what if we don't find Davis? He could be in serious trouble, how do we explain this to his parents if we find him seriously hurt? I surely hope we find Davis. I wonder what even made him do this?  
  
Was it our fault? I know we've kind of been outcasting him away lately, but he's just got to give us some space, I mean, come on, Davis is practicly flirting with Kari 24/7. But.. I really do miss Davis. He was truly a leader of the digidestined, I just hope we find him. Especially to beat whatever is controlling those digimon with the dark rings, we'll need him.  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
I know me and Davis haven't really been close, we've only seen eachother what; 2 or 3 times? Even so, I really appreciated the little guy. After all, he got the digi-egg of friendship. Although, if he had the digi-egg of friendship, then why would he run away?  
  
Could it be me? I mean, I really am sometimes kinda cold to him.. Though, I don't think it's only me, I think it's everyone. We've been excluding him, sometimes even talking behind his back. I know this is wrong, I wish I got to know Davis better.  
  
I hope we find him soon.I really do.  
  
~Takeru's POV~  
  
Davis..Why.. You've always been a loyal leader, although we always had fights, I knew we were friends at heart. But.. I have been awfully mean lately, I mean, I've been flirting with Kari in front of Davis, I think I hurt him. Yeah, I think I'll be much nicer to him from now on. It's decided. I just hope we find Davis on time before we find even more digimon with those stupid dark rings! I.I just hope he forgives me..  
  
~Miyako's POV~  
  
What have I done. It's all my fault. I shouldn't had yelled at him. Im so sorry Davis.Im so sorry..  
  
~Iori's POV~  
  
Davis..We're all sorry. Justice will serve it's right, I know it will. We will find you.I hope.Please don't go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone arrived back at the camp ground a couple minutes later. Everyone was deep in thought, their depression overwhelmed them, All of a sudden, darkness started to sweep them off their feet, litteraly, and they started sinking in a hole of darkness..  
  
Hikari's words started out in a yell "DAISUKE! HELP!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daisuke's head snapped up from where he was traveling "the other's are in trouble!" the other two digimon beside him nodded "Yes, I can sense it too Daisuke. Darkness is overwhelming. We must help them." Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed towards the danger zone.  
  
A/N: Uh-Oh! Looks like the digidestined are in trouble! Can Davis help them on time? Find out next time, on Digimon. Digital monsters! 


	4. Am I what I really seem?

Last time, on digimon, digital monsters. Hikari and the other digidestined started thinking horrible thoughts, thoughts that lead them into a dark hole in the ground. How can Davis save them? Who knows.  
  
Digimon: Miraculous Daggers Chapter 4: Am I what I really seem?.  
  
"C'mon Veedramon! Kick it up a notch!"  
  
Veedramon nodded.  
  
They sped towards the screaming group of digidestined.  
  
Kari looked up from the dark hole  
  
"DAVIS! PLEASE HELP US!"  
  
Davis nodded, his D3 started to glow.  
  
The other digidestined looked in a amazement, where was veemon?  
  
Could that veedramon be him? "VEEDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
Veedramon started to glow in a brilliant blue light, his shape started to grow.  
  
"Veedramon, digivolve to.. AEROVEEDRAMON!"  
  
The digidestined gasped, he made that digimon digivolve without a crest! And Leomon was with them!  
  
Mimi yelled out  
  
"LEOMON!"  
  
Leomon nodded. Davis looked towards Leomon  
  
"Leomon! Your turn! DIGIVOLVE NOW!"  
  
Leomon started to glow in a shining silver light.  
  
"LEOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO SABERLEOMON!"  
  
Davis saw the shocked expression on the digidestined's faces.  
  
"SaberLeomon, AeroVeedramon, save them please."  
  
The two digimon nodded.  
  
AeroVeedramon scooped up all the new digidestined including Kari and TK ,and SaberLeomon scooped up all the older digidestined. Mimi started sobbing quietly on SaberLeomon  
  
"Leomon.Your back. I missed you so much."  
  
SaberLeomon and AeroVeedramon de-digivolved back into their respectful champion forms.  
  
Kari spoke up  
  
"Davis."  
  
Davis glared at her and started to walk back  
  
"Davis wai.."  
  
"No, shutup Hikari. Did you think I saved you because im your friend? Wrong. Im not your friend. You never were my friends. The only friend I had was Ken. Get out of my face you pitiful and weak digidestined. I don't want to see your weak bodies again, the only reason I saved you was because you will be needed to go against the new evil."  
  
And with that, Davis was gone.  
  
The digidestined looked hurt. TK was the first to speak up.  
  
"Let's leave."  
  
The others looked at Tk  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no need for us to look for Davis anymore, we found him. He doesn't want us so fine. We don't need him, we never did. Let's go."  
  
The digidestined walked off with TK, but Hikari and Ken weren't too sure about his decision, although Kari left as well.  
  
Ken decided to stay.  
  
"Davis, you can come out now. I know your there."  
  
Davis appeared out of the shadows behind a tree.  
  
"Your too smart sometimes you know Ken?"  
  
Ken smiled  
  
"It's good to see you my old friend."  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The digidestined landed through the computer in Izzy's house in a big pile.  
  
"Ugh.I forgot about this, hehe."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey wait..Where's Ken!?" Everyone looked around.  
  
They couldn't find him!  
  
"Where's Ken?!" Miyako started panicking, did they leave him behind?  
  
Or did he get kidnapped by a wild digimon?  
  
A beeping noise came from the computer.  
  
Everyone's attention was turned to it.  
  
A bright flash emerged and Ken and wormon came out.  
  
"Ken!" Miyako came running up to Ken and hugged him.  
  
"Oh I was so worried about you!" Ken pushed her away slightly, the look of the Kaiser was brought in his glare.  
  
Miyako was taken aback.  
  
What happened? Why was Ken acting this way?  
  
"Sure, your worried about me, but you're not worried about Davis are you, you never were. You treated him like shit! I don't know why im even still here with you! It was not you but Davis who brought me with you digidestined, Good-Day!"  
  
And with that, Ken and Wormon left behind shocked digidestined.  
  
"W-What now TK? We've lost two digidestined on our team."  
  
Hikari shook, scared.  
  
"We do what we can, Ken and Davis never did much for our team anyways."  
  
Hikari looked away slightly, knowing that wasn't true. They did many things we couldn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Davis, are you sure that was a good choice?"  
  
Davis nodded towards Leomon.  
  
"He may had once been the digimon emporer, but now he's not. I know I can trust him with all my heart."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken? Where're we going?"  
  
Ken smiled to his partner Ken.  
  
"We're going back to the digital world to meet Davis remember?"  
  
Wormon nodded.  
  
Ken and Wormon walked up to his laptop, he looked out the door making sure no one was home.  
  
He walked back to his laptop and brung his D3 pointing towards it.  
  
"Digiport, OPEN!"  
  
A white flash emerged from the laptop sucking Ken and Wormon within it.  
  
Ken's thoughts came into his mind We're coming to help you Davis. You won't be too alone for long, you've got another friend with you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! Davis finnaly managed to save the other digidestined! And what's up with Ken? Is he really going to go help Davis? Find out next time, on Digimon, digital monsters! 


	5. Let's talk the talk

Last time, on digimon, digital monsters. Davis made Veemon digivolve into AeroVeedramon and Leomon into Saberleomon! He saved the other digidestined. He tried to walk off, but Kari grabbed his arm. Then Davis gave her a piece of his mind, youch! Ken learned from Davis all that had happened, and now Ken has joined Davis....Hasn't he? Find out today on digimon; digital monsters!  
  
Digimon: Double Trouble Chapter 4: Let's talk the talk  
Ken and I were on our way to the digital world, I wonder what made Ken so angry like that? Oh well, did it really matter? As long as I was with him.  
  
But it still itches in the back of my head, Ken never acted that way before.. It just wasn't like him!  
  
But, what can you do? Ken IS growing up, I guess new things happen.  
  
Wormon and Ken arrived in the digital world, it was at a temple at File island not to far from Primary village, this is wear Davis told them to meet him.  
  
They waited for around half an hour waiting for Davis, when finally they heard loud footsteps.  
  
A loud yell came from in the distance "Heeeey! Ken!" Ken looked up to see Davis riding on Veedramon's back with Leomon walking beside them.  
  
Ken waved back "Davis! Good 'ta see ya!"  
  
Davis smiled, but soon his smile disappeared.  
  
"Ken, there's a lot that's been going on, not even the other digidestined know, Gennai doesn't trust them enough to be able to let them handle all this, although I believe you can."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Well Ken, you see.There's a new evil that has arisen, and so far, he's got thousands of dark digimon working for him! Mostly Ultimate's and Mega's! None of us know how we're going to beat as many as that amount. Although, I've been training a lot, and you don't know how strong I've gotten! Although Gennai still won't let me use a sword, and there's no sports or balls here in the digital world! Although.I miss Hailermon a lot."  
  
Davis sighed slightly as he looked to the ground.  
  
"Ken, do you have any questions you would like to ask me?  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Davis, how are you able to make Leomon and Veedramon digivolve?! I mean like, do you have a new partner or something? I just don't really understand at all!"  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"I understand why you want to know, well you see, I am the chosen of miracles, and Gennai told me that for some reason, im able to make other digimon digivolve, even if they're not my partners. Although when they digivolve, they won't be at full strength."  
  
"I see, so you don't know?"  
  
Davis shaked his head  
  
"Nope"  
  
"What of this new evil? How strong is it?"  
  
"I don't know anything about him, but about how strong he is, his strength is enormous!"  
  
"I see, what level and type of digimon is he?"  
  
"It's not a digimon"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER HUMAN TAKING OVER THE DIGIWORLD?!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we don't even know if this.This thing is human, but for sure this isn't a digimon, it's powers are substancial!"  
  
"That's really odd."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Say Davis, what time is it?"  
  
"Erm.I dunno, but it is getting pretty late"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Ken, I want you to go back to the real world, try and gather as many digidestined as you can, we must form a group to stop this evil!"  
  
Ken nodded as he walked up to the TV  
  
"Good luck Ken!"  
  
"You too Davis!"  
  
Ken held up his D3 as the TV sucked him up.  
  
"What now Davis?" asked Leomon.  
  
"We have our own plans to do.Very important plans. We must get this started as soon as possible!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kari sighed as she looked at the TV, she wasn't really paying attention to it anyways.  
  
Tai walked in, seeing the troubled look on Kari's face, he opened his mouth to speak  
  
"Kari.Are you alright?"  
  
"Tai! How can you think im alright?! We've lost two digidestined members, and evil digimon are starting to re-appear!"  
  
"It's him isn't it."  
  
"W-What.?"  
  
Tai looked into Kari eyes  
  
"Davis, you like him don't you?"  
  
Kari glared at her brother  
  
"Why the hell would you say that?! I don't like him!"  
  
"Whatever Kari, just remember this talk, you might learn something from it."  
  
"Learn something? What we talked about doesn't even make sense!"  
  
"Whatever, See Ya!"  
  
Tai walked out the door to the apartment leaving a dumbfounded Kari.  
  
"That was..Weird."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They talked the talk and Tai walked the walk, what will happen next time? Who knows, oh yeah, me. Find out what will happen next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	6. The Return Of The Dark Digimon

Last time, on digimon, digital monsters. Davis and Ken met eachother in the digital world, what shocked Ken was that there was a new evil in the digital world, and it was one of the strongest they've ever met!  
  
Digimon: Double Trouble Chapter 5: The Return Of The Dark Digimon  
  
***********  
  
""V-Nova blast!" "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" The two digimon fired their attacks as the group of bakemon were destroyed. "Good work you two, let's move on!" The two digimon nodded as they continued their journey to primary village with a thousands of people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari slumped on her bed as that same talk with her and Davis kept flashing in her mind.  
  
'No, shutup Hikari. Did you think I saved you because im your friend? Wrong. Im not your friend. You never were my friends. The only friend I had was Ken. Get out of my face you pitiful and weak digidestined. I don't want to see your weak bodies again, the only reason I saved you was because you will be needed to go against the new evil.'  
  
But not only that conversation appeared in her head.  
  
"  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari.Are you alright?"  
  
"Tai! How can you think im alright?! We've lost two digidestined members, and evil digimon are starting to re-appear!"  
  
"It's him isn't it."  
  
"W-What.?"  
  
Tai looked into Kari eyes  
  
"Davis, you like him don't you?"  
  
Kari glared at her brother  
  
"Why the hell would you say that?! I don't like him!"  
  
"Whatever Kari, just remember this talk, you might learn something from it."  
  
"Learn something? What we talked about doesn't even make sense!"  
  
"Whatever, See Ya!"  
  
Tai walked out the door to the apartment leaving a dumbfounded Kari.  
  
"That was..Weird."  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sighed about what her brother said to her, maybe he was right.  
  
Maybe she did like Davis.  
  
"Maybe.I need some shut eye."  
  
Kari turned off the light to her room and soon fell asleep.  
But little did she know that something would happen very very very soon.  
  
********************  
  
A lone girl sat at the soccer field crying, she missed her brother and she was very very bored.  
  
Soon a boy walked up "Are you alright?"  
  
The girl looked up at the boy, she sniffed as she wiped the tears away with her small hands.  
  
"I.. I miss my bwother! Im vewy vewy bowed!"  
  
The boy smiled as he held a soccer ball in his hand  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
the girl's smile widened as she nodded her head almost too fast.  
  
"YAAAHH!!!"  
  
"By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Im Hikari Yagami, or Kari Kamiya."  
  
"Hi! Im Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis motomiya.. Wait! Are you Tai Kamiya's bwother!?"  
  
Kari nodded as her chibi eyes looked up at Davis 'He's cute..' she thought to her self but then another thought came in '.but not as cute as Tk' she giggled as she played a game with Davis, surprisingly, she won and left Davis dumbfounded.  
  
"Huh?!" His eyes widened as he just took noticed that he lost.  
  
Kari giggled as she looked at the confused Davis  
  
Soon her brother came running up "Kari! It's time to go, it's getting late!"  
  
"Hey Tai!" came the yell of Davis  
  
"Oh, hey Dai! Wut's up, by the way, this is my sis Kari"  
  
Davis smiled as he looked at Kari "Yeah! I know that, I met her not too long ago and we played a game of soccer! And I won!"  
  
Kari looked at Davis oddly "Davis I won"  
  
Davis blinked slightly "Oh yeah, the angel won" he blinked a bit more.  
  
Kari started to blush as she was called 'Angel' that reminded her of the time in the digital world where she started to glow.  
  
Davis got a smack in the head from Tai  
  
"Dai, don't you dare flirt with my little sis"  
  
Davis pouted "Can't I ever get a little fun anywhere?!"  
  
"Umm..nope"  
  
Kari took control of her body once more as the world around her started to darken, and swirl around her like a pit of darkness.  
  
"W..Where am I?!"  
  
A dark laughter came from no where "Your in my world now!"  
  
Kari stuttered slightly "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
A dark figure came out of the shadows, with a cloak covering his body, only his deep red eyes showed.  
  
"The time will come,  
  
You digidestined shall  
  
Parish from thy  
  
World, leave  
  
Thy warrior in  
  
The place of faith,  
  
And he shall right  
  
The wrong.  
  
Let the power of  
  
Frienship,  
  
And courage  
  
Be fused together,  
  
To make the shining  
  
Miracle."  
  
Kari stared at him  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
The dark figure smirked  
  
"A prophecy shall be told,  
  
Once faith has joined with miracles, the leader of the Senshi Warriors shall conquer the empire of the dark one and shall steal his partner back.  
  
But the dark one shall have one other above him, and the Senshi Leader shall half to protect the third world, a world that has been destroyed by Venomyotismon and is conquered by him, but in that world, many strange creatures lie, and by those creatures is where Venomyotismon has been destroyed.  
  
If light, Hope, Reliability, knowledge, Courage, Friendship, love, sincerity and kindness join together, then the bond will be true, and it will give him a clue. Then the darkness shall be banished but not forever."  
  
Kari backed away in fear for the dark figure was approaching her.  
  
"You, light will stay with Miracles, forever, and ever, and ever. Otherwise the Miracle shall never cease to exist."  
  
**********************  
  
Kari woke up covered in sweat in a start.  
  
"What.A weird dream."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The digidestined were off to the digital world once more to investigate some weird things that were happening.  
  
A bunch of black squares on the computer were disappearing and re- appearing.  
  
"Prodigious! It's like dominoes!"  
  
"Eh.Izzy, let's just go."  
  
"Um.Right, yeah.Hehe.PRODIGIOUS!"  
  
"Izzy.SHUTUP!"  
  
"Tch..Fine"  
  
"DIGI-PORT OPEN!"  
  
The portal through the computer opened up sucking all the original, and new digidestined.  
  
***********  
  
All the digidestined landed in a big heep on the ground.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"YOUCH!"  
  
"YIKES!"  
  
"PRODIGIOUS!"  
  
"Shutup Izzy!"  
  
"Tch."  
  
They all got up and dusted themselves, but as soon as they started walking, they heard loud footsteps.  
  
"Everyone hide!" TK hissed.  
  
We all ducked under a bunch of tree's.  
  
The footsteps got louder and louder as the earth started to shake, what was the digimon? Who knew?  
  
A low pitched growl was heard from a close distance, the footsteps growing louder and louder, the flapping of wings was heard, as finally, the digimon made it's appearance, and the digidestined gasped.  
  
"NO!" came the fatal cry of Cody, he started shuddering, fear overwhelming him.  
  
"I.I thought w-we destroyed him!"  
  
"What is that thing?!" Asked a fear filled Sora  
  
"Look! It's got the head and body of Greymon! And the hair of metalgreymon!"  
  
"And the Head protection of Kabuterimon!"  
  
"And the legs of Garurumon!"  
  
"And a wing of airdramon!"  
  
"And the arm of Kuwagamon and Devimon!"  
  
"And the wing of Angemon!"  
  
"And the tail of Monochromon!"  
  
The digidestined backed away as the eye of the digimon turned to them, it growled and started approaching them.  
  
"K-Kari..What is that thing?!"  
  
"I...It's Kimeramon!"  
  
"It can't be! It just can't be!"  
  
"Who cares, we half to fight!" Came the voice full of fear of TK's.  
  
"Right! Gatomon!"  
  
"Gatomon...Digivolve to.."  
  
"Patamon..digivolve to.."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to.."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to.."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to.."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.."  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to.."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to..."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to.."  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to.."  
"..Gatomon?!"  
  
"..Patamon?!"  
  
"..Armadillomon?!"  
  
"..Hawkmon?!"  
  
"..Palmon?!"  
  
"...Biyomon?!"  
  
"..Gomamon?!"  
  
"...Tentomon?!"  
  
"..Agumon?!"  
  
"....Gabumon?!"  
  
The others stared at their rookie partenered digimon, in shock, confusion, and surprise.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I..I don't know!"  
  
Tai turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Guys look!" The other digidestined turned around and jumped back as what happened to be there was a black spire!  
  
"B..But we destroyed all of them! And Ken's base was destroyed too, so it's impossible for the spires to be back!"  
  
Kimeramon growled in anger at the digidestined.  
  
"EVERYONE RUN!"  
  
Everyone took of running away from Kimeramon, but stopped as soon as they heard a sharp cry of pain from Kimeramon.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Everyone look! It's Davis!"  
  
Cody pointed towards a boy with his two partner digimon, Saber Leomon, and Aero-Veedramon.  
  
TK's eyes widened in shock, for he saw his childhood digimon friend from the Primary Village, Elecmon.  
  
"Elecmon!"  
  
Davis's yell came from a fair distance, though his voice was much more deep and mature then before.  
  
"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
Elecmon's form started to glow a brilliant white and yellow as his shape started to grow bigger into the size of a Pony.  
  
"Elecmon digivolve to.UNIMON!"  
  
The digidestineds eyes widened even wider.  
  
"He made elecmon digivolve into Unimon! But even more is with that control spire up!"  
  
Cody turned around, but to his shock, the control spire was gone.  
  
"What control spire?!"  
  
"ATTACK NOW!"  
  
"ARIAL ATTACK!"  
  
"V-WING BLADE!"  
  
"SPIKE CANNON!"  
  
The three digimon released their attacks together combining them into one, giant white beam as it hit Kimeramon straight through the chest making him delete into many particles.  
  
"De-digivolve."  
  
The three digimon de-digivolved as Davis walked off leaving a shocked group of digidestined, what shocked them even more was the thousands of hooded figures that tagged along Davis as they walked off towards Primary Village, which they didin't know of.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woah! Now that was un-expected! Who are those hooded figures, and why was Elecmon with Davis? And where is Ken? Find out Next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	7. Authors notes

I want to tell you, I haven't had much inspiration so I want to have atleast 25 reviews,  
  
Right now I will start on a new Daikari story.  
  
Sorry fans, but until I get them, Im not continuing! 


	8. Miracles can be more than what HE seems

Last time on digimon, the digidestined traveled to the digital world finding a weird signal within it.  
  
But entering the digi-world, they found a terrible beast that was once in the past, the fears of the digi-destined, Kimeramon!  
  
Surprisingly, the digi-destined found a control spire not far behind and couldn't digivolve their digimon. What shocked the digidestined the most was that Davis, along with his digimon destroyed Kimeramon, but Elecmon was as well with Davis! But that's not all, thousands of hooded figures followed Davis from behind to Primary Village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 : Miracles can be more than what they seem.  
  
"W-What just happened?" Came the shaking voice of Yolei.  
  
"I-Don't know!" Came the reply of Kari.  
  
The digidestined watched as the thousands of hooded figures continued to pass them, both small and large and in many shapes.  
  
TK looked towards the hooded figures and came to a decision.  
  
"Let's follow."  
  
The digidestined just stared at TK  
  
"Are you kidding?! For all we know, those hooded figures could probably decimate us!"  
  
"Do you really think they would? Wait..What're they doing?!"  
  
The digidestined turned around finding the hooded figures all of a sudden hurrying up, the sound of their footsteps loud against the floor.  
  
"Listen everyone!"  
  
The digidestined just shut their mouths and listened, what they heard were explosions and the sounds of frustration and battle cries.  
  
"What the hell is going on out there?!"  
  
" I don't know! Let's check it out! It's coming from Primary Village, and they might need our help!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Davis POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ATTACK NOW!"  
  
Davis yelled in anger as the dark digimon continued to attack Primary Village.  
  
"ARIAL ATTACK!"  
  
"LION CLAW!"  
  
"V-WING BLADE!"  
  
The attacks collided with all the dark digimon but caused no damage what so ever, not even a scratch.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Davis opened his eyes in shock and fear, how could this be happening?  
  
The one place where it all began, and it was now being destroyed by the very digimon who happened to be born from it!  
  
"RETREAT! GET THE BABIES OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The thousands of hooded figures started picking up the sobbing baby digimon and started running away.  
  
The sound of three digimon came yelling through the croud.  
  
"Davis! C'mon! Let's get outta here!"  
  
"NO! I'll distract them! You get out of here!"  
  
"DAVIS! You don't know what you're doi-."  
  
"OF COURSE I DO! IM TRYING TO SAVE LIVES! NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND PROTECT OTHERS!"  
  
The three digimon were un-sure of his decision, but decided to follow his orders either way.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The three digimon took off with the rest of the crowd.  
  
I knew what I was doing could get me killed, but it was worth it to save 'them'  
  
A deep dark and terrible voice spoke out from a large champion digimon  
  
"HA! DO YOU THINK A PITIFUL HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN STOP US?"  
  
"IT'S WORTH A SHOT! I MIGHT AS WELL BRING YOU DOWN THEN TAKE DOWN THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!"  
  
As Davis said this, it made him think, he thought about all that had happened throughout his journey,  
  
'All those miracles, like Ken, all those happened by me.  
  
It was me that those miracles brought, and I bet I can make another miracle happen to save everyone this time! I just have to believe in myself!'  
  
After Davis said that, he started to emit an orange and blue colour, it surrounded his body like an aura, stripes of blue and orange went up and down his body shaped like fire.  
  
It got faster and faster as Davis started to float.  
  
The orange and blue got faster and faster until it finnaly went BOOM.  
  
A giant explosion erupted from the flames, what was left was Davis standing on the ground, a golden and blue aura surrounding him.  
  
Completely glowing blue eyes stared at all the dark digimon as he raised his hand at them.  
  
A calm and soothing voice came from the moving lips of Davis'.  
  
"You shall pay, you shall payh for harming your own home, the inhabitatants, and the ones who will save the digital world from darkness.  
  
I shall cure you of your sickness, I shall cease your dark ways, I shall bring you TO YOUR DOOM!"  
  
Blue fire started erupting and bouncing all over the aura,  
  
"The Child Of Miracles shall make you pay. I am the guardian of the elements, and the partner of a dragon digimon, and I shall help you, WHITE LIGHTNING!"  
  
The aura grew bigger and bigger as Davis held his hands to the sky, he started chanting something to the sky as it grew darker, darker, greyer with each passing second, thunder started clashing around as mist started pouring down.  
  
All of a sudden the mist stopped, and lightning came down upon Davis, it flew right down into his hands.  
  
The lightning staying in his hand as a floating white ball, sparks of electricity flying around it.  
  
"Say your prayers..Or not, GOOD-BYE!"  
  
Davis brought his arms behind his head and whipped it in front of him as fast and hard as he could.  
  
The lightning ball speeding towards the dark digimon as they looked in shock, surprise, and sheer horror.  
  
It made contact and a huge explosion was made, rocks flying everywhere as they spread out into particles of data.  
  
But this time, the data did not flow into digi-eggs, instead, it turned golden and flew into Davis.  
  
"Your soul, is now part of mine. And now I shall cure you, and release your inner spirit, and your true goodness. You can now not be corrupted with darkness."  
  
The aura on Davis died down, as he just glowed with a faint golden shimmer.  
  
"Miracle Chalis!"  
  
His voice echoed with the wind as he focused the gold energy towards the floor of Primary Village.  
  
White balls of what looked like fluff spread from his hands as they landed and bounced upon the floor.  
  
They stopped and glowed for a moment as they turned into Digimon Eggs.  
  
They hatched revealing little digimon with wings and looked like little Pixis.  
  
"Hi! We're Naggymon!" (A/N: I made them up) They smiled as they huddled in a group giggling.  
  
The glow on Daisuke disappeared as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
  
************************Saber Leomon's POV******************************  
  
We all turned around as we heard a giant explosion, we turned our gaze to the sky as we saw thunder clashing, and winds blowing harshly against us, mainly blowing my mane into my eyes.  
  
We all ran back to where Davis was holding it off against the dark digimon.  
  
"What if he's dead?!" Came the worried cry of Unimon.  
  
"If I know Daisuke, then he's not dead. He might be a stubborn one, but most of the time he knows what he's doing."  
  
They continued towards the seen with the thousands of figures as they saw Davis on the ground unconscious with a bunch of weird Pixi digimon on the ground surrounding him worriedly.  
  
"His.Pulse is dying.. He's going to die.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa! I never expected that! Davis is guenna die?! And what's with the glowing thing? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital monsters! 


	9. What the hell is with all the miracles!

Last time on digimon, the digidestined traveled to the digital world finding a weird signal within it.  
  
They fought against Kimeramon but lost, but Kimeramon was quickly destroyed when Davis and thousands of figures appeared out of no where. But quickly after that, Davis got into a fierce battle with numerous dark digimon, Davis told everyone to retreat while he distracted them. Soon after, Davis knew he didn't stand a chance and he would die in battle.  
  
But thinking about all he did, made a mysterious flare open upon him enabling to destroy the dark digimon and reborn them into a new and unknown digimon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: What the hell is with all the miracles?!  
  
"His pulse..He's dying."  
  
All the others around them looked in shock, their leader, their friend.. Was dying!  
  
The Naggymon looked in surprise but they all started giggling all of a sudden.  
  
Aero-Veedramon glared at the pixi digimon.  
  
"What the hell are you giggling about!? Our hero... our savior, he's dying and your all giggling your little pixi asses off! What the hell is your problem?"  
  
The naggymon stopped jumping around and stopped giggling as well, the thousands of figures stared at the Naggymon.  
  
"Naggymon... Digivolve to... Paximon!(A/N: I said it before I'll say it again. I made them up)"  
  
"T..They digivolved straight to rookie form!"  
  
"Still, what use are they now? Daisuke is gone..."  
  
The Paximon started flying around Davis with their angelic like wings.  
  
"What are they doing!? Look!"  
  
Everyone stared as they started cooing a soft and mellow harmony, little shining particles came floating around them as their eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
They started to emit a golden glow when the particles that were released flew into Davis.  
  
***************************  
  
"C'mon Kari! Hurry up!" Came the yell of TK.  
  
"Alright, Alright! Just let me catch my breath!" Kari panted, she was tired, sure, those other figures made it, but it was a far distance and the digidestined weren't fast.  
  
Kari finnaly regained her composure and started to run towards the group as they continued towards primary village.  
  
Beautiful colours, shapes, and giant toy blocks filled their site.  
  
TK smiled as his eyes glimmered, his eyes twinkled in joy.  
  
He had his childhood memory back.  
  
*********Flash Back**********  
  
"Look Patamon! It's a train line! Maybe a train will come by and we can go back home through it!"  
  
"What's a train TK?"  
  
"Uh..It's this thing that.. Oh I don't know!"  
  
The duo waited for hours and hours, shifting from sitting to standing.  
  
Finnaly the line opened.  
  
"TK! It's opening!"  
  
They waited for a train to come, but it never came.  
  
"Maybe an invisible train came and passed by us patamon"  
  
The two continued to walk, colors filled the area, as toys, appeared.  
  
The two looked in amazement as they jumped on the floor, they bounced off they giggled and smiled.  
  
"Wow Patamon! Isn't this fun?"  
  
They finnaly landed beside a tree, they laid on the ground staring at the sky.  
  
Finnaly patamon looked towards the tree in wonder  
  
"TK, what's that tree growing?"  
  
"Wow! It's growing toys!"  
  
"TK! Look! It's a field full of weird cribs!"  
  
The two bounced off once again towards the cribs  
  
"Wow! Big chocolate eggs!"  
  
"TK, those aren't chocolate eggs! Those are Digi-Eggs!"  
  
"What are those Patamon"  
  
"Digi-eggs are what digimon are born from!"  
  
"Wow!" Tk proceeded to rub one  
  
"Patamon, what's happening!?"  
  
The digi-egg glowed as it turned into a crib with a digi-baby inside  
  
"This thing looks like a..a.. I don't know what it looks like!"  
  
Patamon giggled.  
  
"TK, that's Botamon! It's the baby form of Agumon!"  
  
"Wow! Really?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Let's hatch more!"  
  
The duo kept hatching and hatching as babies started crying everywhere.  
  
*******  
  
An elecmon was catching fish when a river, his ears picked up as he heard the cries of Digi-babies.  
  
"My babies are in trouble!"  
  
The elecmon proceeded to primary village as he saw two creatures, one digimon and one creature he didn't know of.  
  
"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
Elecmon jumped into the air as his tail spread apart and tensed, he aimed his tail towards the two and lightning shot from it.  
  
"TK! Watch out!"  
  
TK ran out of the way as the ground where he was turned into a small marshmallow crater.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?! BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
A bubble erupted from Patamon's mouth as the two continued in a heated battle.  
  
"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
The two attacks collided as they both jumped back in the opposite sides growling.  
  
TK looked at his digivice as the digivolving power started to rise.  
  
"Oh No! Patamons digivolving!"  
  
"STOOOOP!"  
  
The two blinked as they got to their original positions.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this."  
  
*******************  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
The two continued their battle as they tried to pull back and forth.  
  
"Haha! I knew tug-o-war was the solution!"  
  
Patamon struggled harder and harder as he finnaly pulled hard enough and flung elecmon into a building block as feathers blew everywhere.  
  
"ooooooooo"  
  
Cooed the babies as they tried to catch the feathers.  
  
Elecmon came back with feathers all over him.  
  
"Elecmon are you alright?!"  
  
"Haha, Patamon your real great! Someday you'll become a great digi-mommy!"  
  
"Uh.. I don't think so Elecmon"  
  
Everyone shared a laugh.  
  
**********************End Flashback**************************  
  
'That was the first time I ever came to Primary Village, since then I've been real good friends with Elecmon.  
  
They continued their walk until they saw thousands of hooded figures and baby digimon surrounding something.  
  
"C'mon! Let's spy!" Hissed TK.  
  
They snuck their way through the crowd until they saw something that shocked them.  
  
"It's Davis!"  
  
Their eyes opened in shock, as they saw Davis lying on the ground hardly breathing.  
  
"What are those things doing?! Can't they see he's dying?!" Hissed Aero- Veedramon  
  
"What?! Davis is dying?!" Came the hushed whisper of Kari's.  
  
"Look!"  
  
The digidestined watched as little particles came flying down from Pixi- like digimon.  
  
A bright glow emerged on Davis as he sprung to life coughing.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Yelled Davis in confusion.  
  
"Where are those dark digimon?! Aero-Veedramon, Saber-Leomon, Unimon, did you guys destroy them?!"  
  
The digimon shook their heads. Davis looked towards the thousands of hooded figures, they all shook their heads.  
  
"Then who did?! And what the hell are those things?!" Davis pointed to the giggling pixi-digimon.  
  
"Those 'things' saved your life Daisuke."  
  
Davis nodded understanding, but he switched gazes quickly as he spotted the digidestined.  
  
His eyes widened, as well as did the other digidestined.  
  
"SEISE THEM!"  
  
The hooded figures rushed quickly and threw them out of primary village.  
  
"It's time to start our first base." Said Davis, the other nodded. 


	10. Authors Notes SORRY GUYS!

AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Sorry guys, but im really not getting into this story, if you want me to continue, I need 50 reviews, and I need most of them to be suggestions on what's to happen in the story. But I can't be having this too sappy or corny or whatever ya know? So.. Yeah, I need those reviews.  
  
Thanks my fans! (If I have any) u.u; 


	11. The Soccer Match Part 1

Matt : o.o; This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote that got 50 reviews! O- O;; Then again, I AM a noooob and I suck at writing fanfics .o  
  
Daisuke: o_o;; I wonder when we're getting started  
  
Matt : As soon as you shutup n.n;  
  
Matt: Aaaanyways.. Some weird things are guenna happen o.o; And Davis will be.. Let's say everywhere NYAHAHAHAHA!*Doesn't know what he meant by that* x_X;; Today might not have THAT much action, then again, im not sure it WILL have action. So..Bleh.  
  
Onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today Kari was going to watch Taichi's soccer game; as well as everyone else that is.  
  
Tai had become practicly a professional soccer player and today he was facing a new team that came to Odaiba, it was supposed to be a multicultural group.  
  
They called themselves : The Mons. Weird name eh? When Tai told them about the upcoming game and the team name, the digidestined all rolled on the ground laughing. Who called themselves : The 'Mons'? How corny was that?  
  
Kari readied herself for the game, she was very excited, Tai was actually facing off a team that had players from all sorts of different creatures - wait, cultures.  
  
Kari :'Odd, I wonder why I said that.'  
  
She shrugged and continued her little escapade throughout the house making sure she looked good enough. She didn't want to look bad in front of a whole crowd when her brother was playing on an official team!  
  
She sighed as she slumped down on to her bed.  
  
Kari : 'Guess im not as happy as I //should// be. Like - Ever since Davis had disappeared, I'd been so down. Outside, it felt like I didn't care for him much, he was nothing but a pushover. But deep down inside, I knew that I cared for him deeply.'  
  
From under Kari's pillow, Gatomon stretched up and yawned, she perked her ears a bit hearing Kari's exasperated sigh.  
  
Gatomon : "Kari? Something wrong? 'Cause you know, you CAN tell me anything. Even about Davis"  
  
Gatomon winked slightly leaving a flustered Kari who was utterly shocked and confused.  
  
Kari : "How did you.."  
  
Gatomon : "Digimon Intuition"  
  
Kari : "You guys - and girls actually have that stuff?"  
  
Gatomon : "What're you saying, that im just some white furball?"  
  
Kari : "Whatever, anyways, we're guenna be late, we ought to go, eh?"  
  
Gatomon : "Wha? But I haven't ate anything yet!"  
  
Kari : "I'll pick you up some Danish when I go get my coffee at the coffee shop. Okie?"  
  
Gatomon : "Fine..." Gatomon mumbled a bit before jumping off the bed and walk off awfully - and obviously ; grumpy.  
  
************  
  
Kari finally arrived at the stadium where the soccer match was to be held, to Kari's surprise, it was humongous! There were thousands and thousands of chairs everywhere, and the crowd was endless!  
  
As Kari took her V.I.P pass, she proceeded down to her seat, which was luxurious, and where she had a great view of both the field, and Tai.  
  
Kari waited and waited as minutes passed by, growing more sleepy and hot each moment. Clearly it was the boiling summer, and the heat waves were getting more intense with each passing second.  
  
Kari started to sweat more and more, she was terribly hot so she proceeded to the snack bar, there she bought three bottles of water, she passed one down to Gatomon, who un-did the cap and gulped it down in moments.  
  
Kari "Where the heck could everyone be?"  
  
Ironicly, as she said that one phrase. The whole group started walking in, talking and laughing.  
  
Sora : "Hey Kari!"  
  
Kari : "Sora!"  
  
Kari flashed a smile and ran up to hug Sora.  
  
Kari frowned for a moment, something was nagging at the back of her head, it was like-something was going to happen today.  
  
Mimi : "Kari? Something the matter?"  
  
Kari : "Huh? What? Oh no, hehe"  
  
Kari faked a grin which was easily known by Matt. Matt frowned for a moment, it was usually him who did those, it was obvious to him that it was fake.  
  
Matt understood taking notice that Kari didn't want to talk about it, so he decided to avert the attention.  
  
Matt : "Hey everyone, let's go to the seats already, I think the match is about to start!"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They proceeded to their seats as the voice started on the giant speakers.  
  
"Welcome everyone to our special game! Today, we have a multicultural group playing against our own team from Japan!"  
  
The crowd cheered restlessly as the players came out onto the field...  
  
*********  
  
Tai : "Alright team, you know your positions, I want everyone on defensive maneuver for this round, we don't know anything about them. So we'd better keep a close eye in, got it?"  
  
The rest of the team : "Yeah, we're cool!"  
  
**********  
  
??? : "Alright gang, you know the moves, you know everything about them, stay on offensive, make sure to split up in four groups, one on left, one on right, one in the center, and the rest stay back on defensive.  
  
Make sure to pass the ball wherever Kamiya ISN'T. Remember, he's their team captain and he's also the best in Japan. Unless you want us to lose, I suggest you do what I say. Also, try The Mon Move. Got it?"  
  
The team : "Yes sir!"  
  
??? : "Stop calling me that!"  
  
The team : "Yes sir!"  
  
??? groaned and twitched his eye in annoyance.  
  
??? : "Positions!"  
  
************  
  
Two teenagers stood at the middle one facing the other opponent, while the opponent was actually looking away.  
  
Something about the opponent in the multicultural group seemed very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
The referee came up, as he called to the two rivals.  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
Tai : "Of course I am! Im always ready! Hehe"  
  
??? : "Affirmative, I am ready to beat them."  
  
The person turned around facing Tai, Tai was shocked to find that person there.  
  
Tai : "KEN!?"  
  
Ken : "Is that a surprise?" Ken talked in a mocking tone to Tai.  
  
Referee : "Ready, GO!"  
  
Ken kicked the ball swiftly passing every opponent, he passed to his teammate as Tai caught up, he looked to the person he passed it too.  
  
Tai : "WILLIS?!"  
  
Willis : "Heh, you ready to be beat?"  
  
Willis passed it back to Ken as he shot it straight to the net, swiftly and easily, he got a goal in.  
  
Speaker : "Wow! And Ken Ichijouji and Willis... Well, Willis, I can't read his last name scored a perfectly, easy combo move on our Japan team!"  
  
***********  
  
The digidestined were gaping.  
  
Yolei : "Did they say Ken and Willis?!"  
  
Cody : "Your kidding me!"  
  
Sora : "My Tai-chan is losing already not even 5 minutes into the game!"  
  
Izzy : "What im wondering is, whom the other players might be...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woah! I bet you that was quite a shock! Both Ken and Willis on the Multicultural group? Who's next? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital monsters! 


	12. The Soccer Match Part 2 The Mysterious ...

Matt : eeee @.@;;  
  
Dai : Does he ever stop doing that?  
  
Rika : Probably not until I stop zapping him with my taiser, and that won't be stopping for a while  
  
Everybody : *Sweatdrops*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer : "And yet another goal for The Mons!"  
  
Izzy : "I wonder how it is they got 10 more goals after only 20 more minutes into the game... And so far, it's only been Ken and Willis who've been getting goals, the others are just standing back lazily! This is crazy!"  
  
Izzy shook his head in disbelief. With only two players, they were beating all of Japan's soccer team in only 25 minutes.  
  
Announcer : "And there Willis once again goes with the ball, heading towards the net, passing it to Ichijouji, then... Woah! Look everyone! We have a new player from The Mons who have entered the combo, identified to be... Catherine... something from France!  
  
The digidestined : "WHAT?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai : "HUH?! CATHERINE!?"  
  
Tai stopped chasing the three blinking rapidly, trying to clear his eyes and ears trying to see if he heard and saw wrong, with each rub, he saw the same image over and over again.  
  
Catherine : "Vell Tai, It is very nice to meet you again. I hoop zat you vill actually give me ai good match."  
  
Tai : "Nice...English..." Tai tried to hold back a fit of laughter.  
  
Catherine glared angrily at Tai  
  
Catherine : "Watch zis!"  
  
Ken passed the ball to Catherine as she bounced it off her head, she rapidly and practicly flew across the field with the ball, concentrated on making a goal. She abruptly stopped with the ball as she kicked the ball up with her two and flip kicked it towards the net. Un-surprisingly, she scored easily.  
  
Tai : "Y-Your kidding me..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
??? : "It is almost time, are you ready?"  
  
??? : "Yes, master."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Announcer : "Wow! And the whole group steps in this time! The three identified to be Catherine, Ken, and Willis are in the lead, as the rest are behind in cloaks!"  
  
Izzy : "Odd, both Willis and Catherine are digidestined we met when we were all over the world trying to destroy control spires. Could the rest be... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!"  
  
Announcer : "LOOK OUT EVERYONE! THERE'S A GIANT MONSTER COMING HERE!"  
  
Screaming and footsteps were heard everywhere, but what everyone felt was different. They felt a giant *thump* erupting out of no where. All of a sudden, an abandoned part of the stadium exploded which resulted as a digimon's doing.  
  
T.K. : "Oh no! We don't have our digimon here!"  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes  
  
Yolei : "I told you that we should had!"  
  
A loud growl interrupted the bickering as a abnormal sized digimon stomped onto the field.  
  
Catherine : "Digimon Scanner activate!"  
  
Catherine's digivice glowed a brilliant yellow before shimmering down revealing a hologram of some sort revealing the description of the digimon.  
  
Catherine : "Ultimate level, Doumon, This master of onmyou magic excels in curses and assassination! Her Demon Gate Escape attack can send you to a place of your worst fears! And her Spell Prohibiter Paper can Devistate you!  
  
Willis : "You guys ready?"  
  
The cloaked figures nodded, preparing themselves, they took out their digivices.  
  
Ken : "Let's do this!"  
  
The team of the multicultural's, got into a straight line as they immediately took off their cloaks, the digidestined gasped in surprise. The cloaked figures were in fact, the people that they were working with when they were destroying control spires all over the world.  
  
Catherine : "Alright, main force! Didgivolve! Backup forces, stay behind!"  
  
A bright light erupted from the stadium as both digimon (hiding) on the benches, and in the stadium glowed with brilliant colored lights.  
  
"Gotsumon...Digivolve to...Rockmon!"  
  
"Crabmon...Digivolve to...Coelamon!"  
  
"Floramon...Digivolve to...Kiwimon!"  
  
"Wormon...Digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Kokomon...Digivolve into... Endigomon!"  
  
"Betamon...Digivolve into...Seadramon!"  
  
"Stingmon...Digivolve into... Dino Beemon!"  
  
The Digidestined looked on confused at what was happening to Stingmon.  
  
"But Stingmon can't digivolve...Can he?"  
  
"I guess he can..."  
  
The rest of the digivolution continued.  
  
"Coelamon...Digivolve into...Anomalocarimon!"(It's a true digimon -.-)  
  
"Seadramon.Digivolve into...Mega Seadramon!"  
  
"Endigomon digivolve into...Entiramon! Entiramon Mega digivolve into Cherubimon!"  
  
Willis had a look of determination in his eyes, he knew and had hope that they could win this battle.  
  
"Let's do this...Terriermon!..Eh..Terriermon!?"  
  
Terriermon had a small amount of gold energy glowing faintly around his body, his eyes closed, he started to hover over the ground.  
  
"Willis...I know you can do this... Use the power once more..."  
  
Willis nodded  
  
"I understand Terriermon..."  
  
A blue light erupted from the sky, as it came down, it turned to a shining golden light. The light landed into Willis' hand.  
  
Willis : "T-The golden digi-egg. I've got it again! Alright Terriermon! You ready?"  
  
Terriermon : "Ready as ever Willis! Let's do it!"  
  
Willis (Determined) : "GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGISE!"  
  
Terriermon (Glowing) : "TERRIERMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...RAPIDMON!  
  
Tai : "H-He has a golden digi-egg?! I thought Davis was the only one!"  
  
Ken : "MAIN FORCE ATTACK!"  
  
Doumon (Smirking) : "Pitiful humans, you don't know what your up against do you? SPELL PROHOBITER PAPER!"  
  
Doumon brought up her long sleeves, out of them came out 8 glowing scrolls, she clasped her hands together as she started chanting a spell, the Chinese symbols on the scrolls started glowing a firey red as they implanted themselves onto each of the Digimon's heads.  
  
Willis : "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"  
  
But it was too late, the digimon started glowing as they tried to fire their attacks, but nothing came out. Instead, they started crumpling on the ground in pain.  
  
Doumon : "DEMON GATE ESCAPE!"  
  
Doumon flung her arms up as a giant red portal opened up, it shot out an evil vibe which caused the digimon to de-digivolve.  
  
Willis : "Backup force get in there! Tamer One! Im leaving this up to you, be a good leader!"  
  
'Tamer 1' : "Of course Sir!"  
  
Willis (Thinking) : 'Doumon is way too strong for an Ultimate, plus, I've never seen this type of digimon before. I should report this to the leader... Hopefully the Tamer Force can beat them.'  
  
'Tamer 1' : "Alright! Rikara 1! You know what to do!"  
  
'Rikara' : "Shove off Gogglehead! I know what to do! I don't need your so called 'Leadership' you know!"  
  
Tamer 1 : "You CAN show more respect to your leader ya know... Well anyways..."  
  
'Tamer 1' As we say, took out a different version of a digivice, it had a circle screen, with a bottom that looked like a hip, it was Silver, and the border around the screen was red, at the top was a strap in which you can attach it to wherever you want. On the right side of the 'digivice', there was a Hilt, like in the credit card machines where you slide the Cards through.  
  
Tamer 1 : "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
A red dinosaur Digimon came running out of no where and started emitting a red light.  
  
??? : "Guilmon Matrix Digivolve into WarGrowlmon! Atomic Blaster!"  
  
Out of the new digimon's chest, there was a symbol of the hazard, and there was also a chestplate like WarGreymon's, it opened up revealing one giant cannon, it started to load red energy and it fired at Doumon.  
  
Doumon didn't have time to react to the new digimon as she was disintegrated before the other 'Tamers' could digi-volve.  
  
From Doumon's Data, it started to glow red and it was sucked right into WarGrowlmon.  
  
The digidestined looked in surprise and confusion at, both 'Tamers' and digimon.  
  
Izzy : "... Prodigious!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt : Well that's another chapter done! Whew... And I only took... Let's see... A month? Two? Then again, I haven't edited this story for about a month, that's why it took me so long  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt : *Ducks from Tomatoes and Pumpkins and Motimon*  
  
Daisuke : WHY was I //NOT// in THIS Chapter?!  
  
Matt : Because all the girls would be turned on once more if they saw you again? O.o  
  
Daisuke : ...Oh...  
  
Kari : NOT!  
  
Daisuke : Kaaariii ;-;  
  
Kari : Only little crushes will appear, no turn on's! Got it?  
  
Daisuke : What about you?  
  
Kari : Er.  
  
Matt : I think I should leave those two alone x_x; Until next time! See ya! 


	13. Who What Where!

Matt : eeee @.@;;  
  
Dai : Yeesh..I wouldn't want to get in Rika's way -.-  
  
Rika : O-O;; NYAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Jeri (Sock Puppet) : Ruff! Rika scary! Ruff!.... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x_X;;  
  
Everyone : *sweatdrops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun started to set as the group gathered together at the bottom of the stadium, the stadium - or what's left of it, was littered with garbage, and debris. It was deserted, save for the digidestined and the cloaked figures.  
  
One of the cloaked figures known as 'Rikara' started to walk off, as the rest followed. The digimon known as WarGrowmon just flew off, they all set off towards the direction of the sunset.  
  
But the digidestined wanted to ask questions, and get answers as well. Mimi was the first to walk up, her hair was ruffled from the wind caused by the two digimon, and her clothes were covered in dirt, her eyes - well they were teary. She thought Doumon didn't deserve to be destroyed like that, she could had just been sent directly back to the digital world.  
  
'Doumon - she thought' her head drifting off to the side, a tear rolled off her cheek 'You could had just been scared, the fact that you were somewhere other then where you live. You could had thought everyone wanted to attack you.. Why did they destroy you?'  
  
Mimi : "Wait!... Please..."  
  
'Rikara' : "What do you want, pinky?!"  
  
Mimi : "Why... WHY DID YOU DESTROY HER?!"  
  
'Gogglehead' : "Do you really want to know why, Tear Of The Lily?"  
  
Mimi : "W-What did you just call me?"  
  
The last cloaked one, unveiled his cloak. He was a bluenette, with green tinted glasses, and a orange vest with a black shirt underneath and black pants.  
  
'Gogglehead' : "Garg?"  
  
Everyone figured that 'Gogglehead' meant the bluenette.  
  
'Garg' : "What, did you not know, Tear Of The Lily? Or were you just hiding that dream?"  
  
Mimi : "..."  
  
As the sun completely set, the stars started glimmering in the sky, they looked incredibly beautiful. The thing is, one star completely outshined the rest, and started growing bigger, and bigger. It was... Approaching earth!  
  
Rikari : "Listen, Pinky, if you want to know everything, come with us."  
  
Matt : "Mimi! Don't do it! They're probably just tricking you! I think it's a trap!"  
  
Matt's constant yelling did not stop Mimi, she was determined to know how they knew... About that name. She nodded and walked towards them. As soon as she did, the 'star' came through the sky crashing down through the clouds like a giant white fireball.  
  
Tai : "EVERYONE! OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
The digidestined jumped as the giant ball of light crashed over the 'tamers' and Mimi.  
  
As soon as the light stopped, there was no trace of them at all...  
  
Matt : "Mimi... Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt : this is a REALLLLLY short chapter, but it's because I have nothing else to write for now, cuz I wanna keep you all in suspense ~.~ This is the beginning of something that changed mah plot completely x_x; but I have something else even better coming up! o.o  
  
Stay tuned next time for... Digimon, Digital monsters! 


	14. Botanical Flowers

Matt : I think im discontinuing this story soon x_x; Im really too lazy to do this x_X;  
  
Daisuke : But what about me and Kari?!  
  
Matt : pleh..I dunno, maybe I'll do 1 or 2 more chapters then stop writing it x_x;  
  
Enjoy the chapter  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or anything of digimon. They all belong to those other evil  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis looked on from Primary village as a white orb came flying passed him. The wind blew swiftly as his hair and clothes were blown a bit back. He looked back, and turned around as he faced a shocked Mimi, and his warriors.  
  
Davis : "Mimi..."  
  
'Gogglhead' : "We did just as you demanded, sir!"  
  
Mimi : "...Sir? Why are they calling you... Sir, and Davis, why could we never find you?!"  
  
Davis : "Mimi, I know you have many questions, but let us go eat first. The chefs have prepared us a feast."  
  
Mimi : "A-Alright..."  
  
Davis trailed off as his 'warriors' followed slowly behind.  
  
Mimi : "H-Hey wait up!"  
  
Davis : "Hehe, try catching up Mimi."  
  
Mimi : Well, atleast he's still got a sense of humor... I need to change! Ugh! Im covered in dirt and mud!  
  
Davis halted to a stop just as Mimi almost crashed into him, still deep in thought. The warriors just walked off.  
  
As Mimi looked forward, her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed she wasn't outside anymore, she was in a very large and colorful room, toys and baby digimon were everywhere, and there were around twenty VERY large tables scattered across the room, and up front, there was a table that had a throne in the middle.  
  
Mimi (Stiffling a giggle) : "How... Medieval, but kiddy like!"  
  
Davis (Groaning) : "Oh shutup... It's the best place we could find for a proper feast"  
  
Mimi : "Who else is here?"  
  
As if on cue, two large doors on each side of the room opened up and many whispering and giggling humans came in and sat down.  
  
Mimi : "Who... Are they?"  
  
Davis : "They are my warriors, digidestined I guess you can say. They are from all over the world, coming to serve me."  
  
Mimi (Angry) : "So you're like how Ken used to be?! An evil emperor coming to rule the digital world?!"  
  
Someone from behind came and tapped Mimi on the shoulder.  
  
??? : "Now I wouldn't exactly say that..."  
  
Mimi gasped as she turned around wide-eyed and looked at Ken.  
  
Mimi : "K-Ken... I-uh didn't mean it! Oh im so sorry!"  
  
Mimi started glowing a soft pink, a tear dropping to the floor. Davis' eyes widened.  
  
Davis : "Mimi! Quickly, follow me!"  
  
Davis' warriors Rikara, and them as well as Willis from America and Ken and the Hoi-brothers from China and Catherine from france followed Davis and Mimi into another chamber which was currently empty.  
  
Davis : "Mimi! Never use your powers in front of everyone! It can prove to be dangerous!"  
  
Mimi (Sniffing) : "What powers..?"  
  
Davis : "Do you remember your dreams?"  
  
Mimi : "Yes..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mimi sat down in a vast expanse land filled with sakura tree's and a clear river. The birds were chirping, everything was just perfect.  
  
Mimi : "Ah...Paradise..."  
  
Mimi felt a sakura touch her chin, she gently grabbed it with her hand as she opened and let the sakura float away. The thing is, the sakura did not fly away, in fact, it did not do anything. Suddenly, the sakura started growing and growing and it wrapped her up completely. From outside, you could hear muffled screaming and pounding as well as harsh breathing.  
  
Mimi : "Let me out... LET ME OUT!"  
  
The giant sakura containing Mimi flew off and dropped her in the river, full of Lily's. Apparently, Lilymon flew out of it giggling, her eyes shining with joy.  
  
Mimi : "Lilymon!"  
  
Lilymon (Surprised) : "Mimi? Wow! What a surprise! I haven't seen a human in ages!"  
  
Mimi : "Lilymon... We just saw eachother yesterday..."  
  
Lilymon : "...No we didn't, I remember, I was right here meditating. I never saw you. But still, Mimi, I... I must go. And I mean, I want to leave this plain. So im going to give you my data. Im sorry..."  
  
Mimi : "What...? Lilymon, what're you talking about?"  
  
Lilymon : "TEAR OF SINCERITY, KAMIKAZE!"  
  
Lilymon flashed in pink as green sparkles flew around her, her data started to dissipate into Tears and Lilies as they rained down on a crying Mimi.  
  
Mimi : "Lilymon.! No! NOOO!"  
  
Lilymon (In a friendly ghostly voice) : Mimi... A part of me will always be apart of you...  
  
Mimi sobbed furiously, pounding on the floor. An glowing green emitting from her, as the last tear dropped, it did not fall to the ground, instead it floated in the air. She looked up, staring puzzled at the levitating tear, she thought she heard beating, then the tear grew and wrapped around Mimi, it soon changed from a giant tear - to a giant botanic flower. When it opened, it revealed not Mimi, but a beautiful lady with purple hair, and soft blue eyes. Around her wrists were the purple petals.  
  
She wore the same outfit as lilymon, but purple but no shoes, just plain bare feet. She held a staff in her hands, in the shape of a giant botanical flower. She had no flower on her head, just the average human hair. She named herself...  
  
"Botaweemon!"  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked at herself in her reflection in the water of the river.  
  
"Lilymon, is this what you mean, by being apart of me?"  
  
~~~End of Chapter~~~  
  
Wow! What happened to Mimi? And... What did she become? Is she still human? Or digimon? And how did Davis and the others know about this? So many questions, so many more chapters. Find out more, next time, on Digimon, Digital monsters! 


	15. AUTHORS NOTES sry peeps

AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Listen peeps, im guenna discontinue the story, unless I can get more reviews now, and also, I need some proof readers, and inspirations and idea's! I dun have much inspiration for this story, cuz it's not very original, im guenna start some new stories, and sorry for the homophobes, but some of them WILL be yaoi. Sorry peeps, hope you've had fun with this story!  
  
Sincere apologies,  
  
Matt Ikazou 


End file.
